I've Never Told A Lie And That Makes Me A Liar
by paranorama-alchemy
Summary: Sequel to "Never Had A Doubt, Now I'm Going Crazy" Lexi and Alex finally are starting their lives together, will everything end up perfect?
1. Chapter 1

**I know you all will love this story! I already do. But I mean, c'mon, it's Lexi and Alex, you have to love it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

*Two Years Later*

I smiled and put Daniel in his crib, then, making sure I had the baby monitor with me, I softy closed the door to his room and went into the family room.

Alex and I have been married for two years, and we have a two year son, named Daniel (after Alex's brother.)

All Time Low was still a band, and their huge at the moment. Every concert getting sold out, and the guys be hounded for autographs. But the best thing is that they are only famous in the alternative genera, which means we can still go out of the house without being bothered.

I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V, flipping to MTV, which was playing the guy's episode of Silent Library.

I heard someone knock on the door, "who is it?" I called, turning the volume of the T.V down.

"Guess who!" I heard Alex yell.

"We lost our keys, let us in!" Rian shouted, pounding on the door.

"Coming!" I screamed, throwing the door out of the way. Alex, Rian, and Kara stood on the other side and I squealed in delight.

"Lexi!" Alex yelled, wrapping his arms around my tightly, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," I whispered, kissing him on the lips. Alex smiled and kissed me back, nipping at my lip.

"Ugh," Rian groaned, "do you have to do this when we're around?"

"Okay," I pulled away from Alex, wrapping my arms around his waist, "A, you two are always together. Try being married and away from each other for months on end, not fun. And B, you guys live with us, so deal with it."

"Actually," Rian said, "you live with Alex and I. We bought this house, you, Kara and Daniel just live here."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, "I live with you guys."

I heard Kara sigh, "freaks."

"Yeah," I agreed, then I let go of Alex to hug Kara.

"Hi!" She screamed in my ear, "I missed you!"

"Same here," I mumbled, letting her go, "how was tour?"

"Amazing," She replied, sitting on a bar stole. I sat beside her while Rian started looking for food in the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alex leave the room.

"We all miss you," Rian stated, "it's not fun without you. Plus, Alex is always sad without you and Daniel."

"I wish I could be with you guys," I sighed, "but that's impossible with a two year old."

"Well, we have good news," Rian smiled, "what would you say-"

Daniel's soft crying stopped Rian from talking, and I saw Alex leave Daniel's room, with Daniel on his hip.

"Did you wake him up?" I asked Alex, trying not to laugh. Maybe it was because Alex isn't around a lot, but the attachment he has to Daniel is really adorable.

"No, he was standing in his crib," Alex answered, sitting next to me at the bar.

I nodded my head. Daniel even looked like Alex, with little bit of brown hair on his head. "So what's this good news?"

"Well," Alex said, playing with Daniel's small fingers, "you know how we have to leave next month to record the new album?"

"Yeah," I groaned, it seemed like if Alex wasn't on tour, he was recording. I knew what it was like, being with him for eight years now, but I never thought it would be so hard being away from him.

"Well," Alex smiled, "the producer found out I had a wife and kid and he told me you guys could come."

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed, "are you serious?"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled, laughing at my reaction.

"Oh my God!" I shouted, hugging Kara and Rian. "This is going to rock!"

"Yeah, it will," Alex agreed, pulling me to him. He kissed me on the top of my head, then on my lips. Then he kissed Daniel's head.

I had to blink back tears the picture was so perfect. And for once in my life, I thought everything was going to stay that way.

* * *

**I've never done this before, but because "Never Had A Doubt, Now I'm Going Crazy" was my most reviewed story, I decided to list everyone who reviewed for it. You all know that I love you, as I've told you multiple times, but I thought this was another way to say THANK YOU. Anyway, here are the beautiful people that reviewed!**

**LicensetoloveXx  
****hometown-hero-national-nobody  
Can't(dot)Be(dot)Saved (sorry, it would make your pen name look weird if I kept the dots in)  
****supera2587  
**** londonpunker14  
**** Carlin Davis  
****ShatteredOnTheInside  
**** troubleinatanktop**

**I don't think I missed anyone, but if I did, I love you too! And to all of my reviewers who reviewed for EVERY chapter (you guys know who you are) I doubly love you! I hope you all love this story as much as loved the other two, and I can't wait to read your reviews! They make me smile! Okay, I'm going to post this now, because a lot of you have asked me to! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so Leah Redmont wrote this one! I'll write the next, tomorrow. Oh and Leah promised me that she would write faster, even though I thought she wrote at a pretty good speed, she wrote this within an hour! And it's good! Anyway, I love working with her and I'm glad she decided to co-write this story with me! I hope you all feel the same way!**

**Disclaimer: I nor Leah own All Time Low or any other name brand we use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

"Ready?" Alex asked, holding Daniel. We were all so excited about being in the recording studio together that Alex, Jack, Zack, Rian, Kara, Katie, Daniel and I were all going out to dinner tonight. Alex and I had a couple hours to ourselves with Daniel so we decided to go on a walk in the park.

"Yep," I replied, slipping on my converse and walked out of the house, not bothering to tie them. I intertwined my fingers with Alex's and walked down the street and towards the park. I was shocked at how well Daniel acted. Usually he would get overwhelmed by all the people and start crying, but he didn't this time.

I set Daniel down on the swings and started to push him, smiling when he started to laugh. "He's so cute," I gushed.

"I know, I can't believe he's already two!" Alex shook his head, staring at Daniel in awe.

I nodded and stretched up on my tip-toes, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his forehead to mine.

"I love you, too," I smiled, kissing him one more time.

We walked over to the benches and watched Daniel look around stupidly. I called him over and laughed when he stumbled back over to where we were sitting.

"What time are we meeting everyone?" I asked.

"About an hour," he answered.

An hour passed quickly, and soon it was time to go.

The restaurant was really close to the park, so we just walked there. It was sort of a fancy restaurant, so we should've dressed up, but if Alex can wear jeans to a wedding I don't think it matters.

I smiled at the memory and walked into the entrance. Jack, Zack, Rian, Kara, and Katie were all sitting by the door.

"Hey!" Kara called, hugging both of us and kissing Daniel's head. I waved to everyone and waited for our seat, talking and hugging while we waited.

Jack and Katie held hands while we walked to our seats, which made me smile. Even though they had been together for a little while now, I still couldn't get used to how adorable it was.

They were perfect together. I don't know if I could handle going out with Jack like Katie could. It was hard even being friends with him, just because you pretty much had to take care of him.

"It's gonna be so fun working in the studio with everyone!" Kara said cheerfully.

"I know, I can't wait!" I agreed. Everyone nodded and I already knew we were going to have so much fun together, even when they were working.

Daniel had started talking a lot more, which was good that he was making progress, but sad because he was growing up pretty quickly. He had learned all of our names already, which was good for a 2-year-old.

We all paid for ourselves, exhausted. We walked home and plopped on the couch.

Everyone stared at the TV, distracted by some hospital show that was on. I was too tired to stay up, so I just stood up and left.

"Love ya guys!" I called.

"Shut up!" they all echoed back.

I smiled to myself and got in bed. I had the best friends ever.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I, paranorama-alchemy, wrote this chapter. Leah Redmont will write the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story **

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

*1 Month Later*

I sighed and leaned back into airplane seat. Alex, sitting beside me, was bouncing Daniel on his lap.

At the moment, the whole band, Katie, Kara, Daniel and I were on an airplane (first class) to Texas, where the guys would be recording their new album. (Weird place to record, I know.)

"Heehee," Daniel giggled, pulling on the ends of Alex's hair. Alex smiled and grabbed Daniel's hand, holding it with his.

"What?" Alex asked, eyeing me.

I shrugged, "you're really sweet with him."

Alex kissed my forehead, "so are you."

"As touching as this is," Katie said, "can Kara and I sit here?"

"Sure," Alex replied, picking up Daniel, and both of them sitting, taking Katie's empty seat, beside Jack, across the isle from us.

"What's up?" I asked the girls, happy I would be able to see them on this trip. They very rarely stayed home when the guys went on tour, so I was always left alone.

"Nothing," Kara replied, "what about you?"

"Same old, same old," I replied.

Katie smiled and looked at Daniel, a wistful look in her eye.

"Does somebody want a baby?" I teased her.

"Psh," she scoffed, "no." Kara and I looked at her. "Okay fine, maybe."

"Aw," Kara gushed, "that's so cute!"

Katie held her hand up, which meant for us to be quiet. "But I'm not ready. And neither is Jack, I mean we're twenty-four, that's young for kids."

"Excuse me?" I said, arching my eyebrow.

Katie sighed, "you and Alex are different. You both are amazing parents, and you were married. I want to married before I have a kid."

"But," Kara laughed, "didn't you hear? It's all the rage to be pregnant before your married."

"Fine," Katie huffed, "I'm scared. And I don't think Jack's ready."

"I didn't think Alex was ready," I challenged her, "but look at him now." I pointed to where Alex was holding Daniel, who was asleep in his arms.

"Aw," the girls cooed.

"Anyway," I sighed, "new topic."

* * *

Alex POV

"Hey," I greeted the guys, while I sat down next to Jack.

"Hey," they replied back.

Daniel squirmed in my arms and started spinning my wedding ring on my finger. I laughed and repositioned him away from my hand.

"Cute kid," Rian said, patting the top of Daniel's head.

"I know right?," I agreed with him.

"Are you afraid you're going to fuck him up?" Jack asked me, and I turned to him.

"What?" I inquired.

"You know," he replied, "you and Lexi were not the best kids growing up. Are you afraid he's going to turn out like that?"

Zack laughed, "putting it that way, Alex, you're screwed."

"I hope not," I replied, remembering how I was such a bad kid in high school, I didn't want to go through what I put my parents through.

I saw Jack look at Daniel and I smiled, "wanna hold him?"

"Um, uh," Jack stuttered.

"He's asleep," I stated. "And you're the godfather, hold your godson!"

"Fine," he grumbled, holding his arms out. I passed Daniel to him, and Jack sat him on his lap. "This isn't so bad."

"Wow, Jack," Rian said, "you look pretty good with a kid."

"Yeah, I think you and Katie should have one," Zack shouted at Katie, who looked over at Jack.

Her face softened and I swear I saw her tear up.

"Very funny Zack," Katie mumbled, turning back to Kara and Lexi.

Lexi caught my eye before turning her attention back to the girls, and she smirked at me, leaning her head toward Katie. I nodded and agreed with her, knowing what she meant. Jack and Katie both wanted kids.

I smiled inwardly, Jack might be a crazy kid, but he could be a good parent.

"Here," Jack said, handing me back Daniel. I laid him on my shoulder and patted his back, hoping he would fall back asleep.

"So ready for a new album?" Rian asked, and we all started talking about the future for All Time Low.

* * *

Lexi POV

"So, Kara," I turned to her, "how do you love dating Rian again?"

Kara and Rian had started dating each other again three months ago. We had all but given up on the thought of them getting back together, but on Valentine's Day Rian asked her out, and they've been dating even since.

"I love it," she sighed, "I missed him."

"I missed you too, babe," Rian said, walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"God, Rian!" She screamed, "you scared me!"

"Sorry," he chuckled, grabbing her hand, "but we're landing soon, so we gotta go back to our seat."

"Okay," she sighed, following after Rian. Katie got up too and moved to sit beside Jack, while Alex sat down next to me.

Daniel was passed out on Alex's shoulder and I grinned, grateful he wasn't a fussy baby.

"I'm happy you're here," Alex mumbled, taking my hand.

"I am too," I replied, leaning in to kiss him.

Alex closed the space in between us and kissed me, hard. I smiled into the kiss and opened my mouth, letting his tongue in.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the captain came over the intercom, "we're landing, so please buckle your seatbelts."

"Damn it," Alex groaned, pulling away from me.

I giggled and took Daniel from his shoulder, placing him in his baby car seat. Alex leaned in and pressed his lips to mine once more before we landed.

****


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!: I paranorama-alchemy will be writing this story from here on out. My co-writer, Leah Redmont, and I have split our ways, I guess you can say. We didn't fight or anything, we are still actually very good friends, it was just something she needed to do. That's all I'm going to say about that, so don't ask me about it. (And to Leah, I'm not mad at you, you know that from my PM response, LOL, I just had to tell everyone what was going on.)**

**Moving on, I hope you like this chapter! It may seem like a filler, but it's not, FYI.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

Lexi POV

I opened my eyes and snuggled closer to Alex.

We had made it to the recording studio at twelve at night, last night, and we all headed to bed as soon as we made it into the guest house.

The guest house was quiet nice, actually. It only had a small living room, bedrooms and bathrooms, but it had an overall homey vibe.

Alex and I had picked the master bedroom, which had the bathroom connected it. It was big enough for Daniel's crib and his bags, along with Alex's and my bags.

Jack and Katie picked the room directly next to ours, which was interesting. The walls in the guest house were really thin, so you could hear everything everyone was saying. As soon as we found this out Alex and Jack started talking through the walls, making it incredibly hard to sleep.

Rian and Kara picked the room across the hall from mine, and Zack picked the very last room at the end of the hall.

"Morning," Alex groaned, opening his eyes and leaning his head on top on mine.

"Morning," I replied, holding his hand.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, closing his eyes again.

"Good, and you?" I inquired.

He grinned, "perfectly," then he pressed his lips to mine, softly.

I smiled and pulled away from Alex, both of us looking at each other.

"Lexi!" I heard Jack yell though the wall, and I sighed, looking away from Alex.

"What do you want!" I shouted back, pressing my ear against the bedroom wall.

"I don't feel good," Jack whined, and I rolled my eyes, "can you please come in here?"

"Fine," I groaned, getting out of bed. I slipped on Alex's t-shirt that was laying on the floor and I walked out of my room, and into Jack's. "Wow," I stated, "you don't look good."

Jack was sitting up against the headboard of his bed, and his face was flushed. His hair was also sticking to his face, and he had the bedspread wrapped around him.

"I feel like shit," he complained, and I sat on the edge of his bed.

"What do you want me to do about it? I'm not a doctor," I replied, chuckling.

"You're a mom," he sighed, "and moms fix everything. So fix me."

I laughed, "it doesn't work like that Jack." Then I pressed my hand against him forehead, it was quite warm. "Okay," I sighed, "you have a fever."

"Fuck," he groaned, laying down in bed, "I can't get sick now!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, rubbing his back. I looked around the room, "Jack, where's Katie?"

"Oh," he said, "I woke up in the middle of the night coughing, so I told her to sleep in the family room so she wouldn't get sick."

"Aw," I gushed, "that's sweet."

"Thanks," Jack blushed, "so do you have any medicine for me to take?"

"Yeah," I answered, getting up from his bed, "I'll go get it."

"Thanks!" He called, while I shut his bedroom door.

When I walked back into my room Alex was lying on the bed, dressed in jeans and Glamour Kills shirt, and was holding Daniel.

"Is he sick?" Alex asked me, while I started to look for the NyQuil and DayQuil I packed.

"Yeah," I groaned, "so stay away from him. We don't need anyone else sick, especially Daniel."

"Okay," Alex replied, getting off of the bed, "I'm going to go into the main house and get some breakfast."

"Okay," I said, "I'll be over in a minute."

"'Kay," Alex replied, lightly kissing me on the lips, then he and Daniel left the room.

I went into the bathroom and opened up the suitcase Alex and I used for toiletries and I found the medicine. Finally, I thought.

While closing up the suitcase my razor fell out, and I put it back in. Smiling to myself, I left the bathroom. I hadn't cut since Alex and I got married, and I wear my scars proud. I now realize cutting was a stupid way to make myself feel better, but it's a time in my life that makes me who I am.

"Lexi!" Jack yelled, and I ran out of the bathroom, going into his.

"Here," I said, handing him the bottles.

"Thanks," he mumbled, pouring some of the DayQuil into the plastic cup and drinking it.

"I'm going to go get breakfast, let me know if you need me," I said, leaving Jack's room. He nodded his head and I closed the door.

I walked into the main house, which held the recording studio in the basement, the kitchen and an actual living room. Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast and I joined them at the table, sitting in between Alex and Kara.

"Cereal?" Rian asked me, holding up a box of Lucky Charms. I nodded and took a bowl and spoon from the middle of the table, then filled up my bowl.

"So I hear Jack's sick?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "which reminds me Katie, you'll have to sleep out in the living room until he gets better. No one else can get sick."

"Got it," she replied, and I smiled at her, starting to eat my breakfast. **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! (By the way, I'm sorry it's short!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV  
*Two Days Later*

"Lexi!" Alex yelled, from our bedroom, "I don't feel good."

"Me either!" Jack added, from his room.

"Neither do I!" Rian shouted.

"I know!" I screamed back, hoping that would shut them up.

Over the past two days everyone but Kara, Daniel and I had gotten sick, and they haven't stopped complaining since.

"You didn't kill them yet," Kara said, walking into the house, arms full holding grocery bags, "I thought you would of."

"I've come close," I replied, "you bought medicine right?"

Kara sighed, "I bought everything that helps cure colds. Want me to go give it to them?"

"Please," I groaned, "if they ask me for one more thing I'm going to kill them."

"Okay," Kara said, walking up the stairs.

I walked back into the kitchen and started to put away the groceries, and I heard a small cough. Turning around I saw Daniel in his high chair, coughing. I pressed my hand to his forehead and sighed in relief, no fever.

~!~

"Hey," I said, walking into my bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed, "how are you feeling?"

Alex groaned, "like shit."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, rubbing his back, "do you feel any better than yesterday?"

He shrugged, "I guess. Why?"

"I give all of you one more day, if your not any better we're going to the doctor," I stated.

"What?" Alex yelled, "no. I'm fine."

I laughed, "sure, babe."

"No really-" Alex started to cough, cutting off what he was going to say. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, but I am getting better."

"Okay," I said, getting off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked, trying to grab my waist and pulled me back to his side.

"I was going to check on everyone else," I answered, "why?"

Alex moved over in bed, making room for me, "I can't sleep without you, and I'm tired." He yawned, proving his point.

"Alex," I whined, "no. I don't wanna get sick."

Alex sat up, pulling me into bed, then he kissed me on the lips, hard.

"There," he said, pulling away from me and laying down, "I just gave you my germs."

I glared at him, "if I get sick, I'm going to fucking kill you."

"I love you, too," Alex mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and laid down in bed, snuggling up against Alex. He wrapped his arms around my waist and closed his eyes. I did the same and slowly fell asleep, praying I wasn't going to get sick. **  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's short! My iPod kept distracting me... **

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

Lexi POV

Surprisingly, I didn't get sick. And everyone else was getting better, so it's been a good week.

"Hey," Alex said, walking into our bedroom, "guess what?"

"What?" I asked, pulling my hair into a pony tail and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We get to start recording today!" Alex yelled, jumping up and down. Alex loved recording time, saying it was his time to "show the world what's going through his head."

"Awesome," I said, hugging him, "is Zack starting today?"

"No," he answered, "Jack."

"Then let's go wish him luck," I stated, grabbing Alex's hand and leading him to the kitchen where everyone was.

"Good luck, Jack," I said, high-fiving him, "you'll do fine."

"Thanks sis," Jack replied, hugging me.

I patted his arm and sat down at the dinner table, next to Kara, who was feeding Daniel.

"Hm," I said, looking at Daniel, "is it just me, or does Daniel look pale?"

Kara cocked her head to the side, "you know what? You're right."

Alex walked over and put his hand on Daniel's forehead, "shit."

"Fever?" I guessed, and Alex nodded.

"I'll go get the medicine," Kara groaned, heading for the bathroom, "good thing I bought children's medicine too."

"Yeah," I agreed, sitting in front of Daniel's high chair, "Jack, I blame you."

"Why?" He asked, "I don't hang around Daniel a lot."

"You got everyone sick first, this is your fault," Alex mumbled, rolling his eyes. "If he dies I blame you."

"Alex!" I yelled, hitting his shoulder, "don't say stuff like that!"

"I was kidding," Alex grumbled, picking Daniel up, "he'll be fine."

"Here," Kara said, coming back into the room, and handing me the medicine.

"Thanks," I replied, giving it to Daniel.

"Well, I'm going down to the studio," Jack announced, "see ya all later."

Katie gave Jack a kiss, then Jack walked down the stairs and into the studio.

"Now what?" Zack asked, looking around the house.

"Football!" Rian shouted, running into the living room. The guys followed after him.

"Hang out?" Kara asked, and Katie and I nodded our heads, following her into the guest house.

~!~

I came out of the bedroom, walking back into the kitchen where Kara and Katie were sitting, talking.

"Still?" Kara asked, frowning.

"Yeah," I groaned. Daniel's fever hadn't broken yet, but at least it was going down.

"Here," Kara said, placing a plate of sandwiches on the table.

"Thank god!" Katie shouted, "I'm starving." She picked up a sandwich and bit into it, stopping mid-bite.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked, watching her, "you don't look good."

"I don't feel good," Katie replied, running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Kara looked at me, confusion all over her face. I, on the other hand, had a pretty good idea what was going on.

"Fuck," I stated, leaning back in my chair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lexi got the most votes, so here's her chapter! And it's long! Woo! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

Lexi POV

"Fuck," Katie mumbled, rubbing her face, "I can't fucking believe this."

"So are you?" Kara asked, not wanting to ask the whole question.

"No," Katie replied, sarcastically, "this is wrong," she held up the positive pregnancy test.

I grimaced. After I heard Katie throwing up, and I explained to Kara about I thought was wrong with her, both of us went out to a drugstore to buy Katie a test.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, rubbing her back, "I remember when I found out, I was a mess."

"But you were also married!" Katie yelled, "I'm not!"

I bit my lip, not sure what to say.

"You need to tell Jack," Kara said, softly.

"No!" Katie shouted, "I can't."

"Well, in about nine months he's going to figure it out!" I shouted back.

Katie groaned and laid down on the tile floor, while Kara sat beside her, trying to calm her down.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I jumped, digging it out. Unlocking the screen I saw Alex sent me a text message. It read:

_Where are you and why are you yelling?_

I quickly typed back a response, _depends, where are you?_

He replied,_ in the kitchen._

"I'll be right back," I announced, leaving the bathroom. Closing the door softly, I ran into the kitchen, where Alex was grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"What's going on?" He whispered, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"You swear not to tell anyone?" I asked him. He nodded and I whispered in his ear, "Katie's pregnant."

"What?" He yelled, and I slapped my hand over his mouth. "Sorry," he said, into my hand, and I pulled it away.

"It's okay," I mumbled, "just don't tell anyone."

"I won't," he said, "but why is she freaking out? She wants kids."

"She wants her and Jack to be married first," I groaned, sitting on the kitchen counter, Alex wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So, what's she going to do?" He asked.

I shrugged, "she doesn't want to tell him. But that's impossible to hide."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, sipping his beer. I took the beer from him and started drinking it, needing some alcohol.

Kara and Katie walked out of the bathroom, and Katie had tear stains on her cheeks. I jumped off the counter and pulled her into a hug.

"What is he doing here?" Katie whispered in my ear.

"I kinda told him," I mumbled, pulling away from her. She was about ready to say something, but I cut her off, "if he tells anyone, I'll kill him."

"Really?" Katie asked, raising her eyebrow at me, and I nodded. "Fine."

Alex smiled, and hugged Katie, "it'll be fine."

"No, it won't," she replied, pulling away, "Jack's going to flip out, I'm not ready, I'm scared,-"

I cut her off, "calm down. Freaking out is the worst thing to do right now."

"Really?" Katie asked, and Alex and I shook our heads.

"Personal experience," Alex stated, chuckling, "but seriously, Katie, you need to tell him."

"But I'm not ready," she whined, "give me a week."

"Fine," I said, "one week."

"Okay," she sighed, "I need to lay down."

"I'm going to the guesthouse," Kara stated, walking toward the door, "coming?"

"Let me check on Daniel," I replied, and she nodded, leaving the house. Alex followed me into the bedroom, sitting on the bed.

Daniel was sound asleep, so I was gentl when I felt his head. "Finally," I whispered.

"Is it gone?" Alex asked, and I nodded my head. "Thank God," he groaned, falling onto the bed, "that freaked me out."

"Same here," I agreed, holding his hand.

Alex smiled and sat up, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned in and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Alex smiled into the kiss and ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth letting our tongues tangle together.

"What the fuck!" I heard someone scream, and Alex and I broke apart.

Running out of the bedroom, I saw Jack come out of the bathroom, with the pregnancy test in his hands.

"What the fuck!" Jack yelled again, and looked to Alex for help.

"I'll go get everybody," I mumbled, running into the main house.

~!~

"What's going on?" Zack groaned, walking into the kitchen, "the Ravens are winning, so make this quick."

"Which of you three," Jack pointed to Kara, Katie and I, "does this belong to?" He held the pregnancy test.

"It's not mine!" Kara shouted, her eyes wide, "promise."

Rian let a breath, and kissed her forehead. Everyone else looked at Katie and I.

Katie's face had completely drained of color, and she looked close to tears. Sighing, I knew what a good friend would do.

"It's mine," I mumbled, glaring at her.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"Seriously?" Jack asked, smiling, "congrads!" He pulled Alex and I into a hug, and I saw Alex roll his eyes toward me.

Once Jack let us go, everyone else hugged Alex and I, and I saw Katie smile, gratefully toward me.

"We should celebrate!" Jack announced "everyone go get dressed up."

Kara kissed me on the cheek, then her and Rian went into their room to get ready. Jack and Zack headed to their rooms, which left Katie, Alex and I in the kitchen.

I glared at Katie, "you owe me. Huge."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, "me too."

"I will, I will," Katie whispered, "just keep this up for a week, then I'll tell him."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever."

"I'm sorry," Katie squeaked, hugging me, "but, thank you."

"You're welcome," I patted her back, then let go of her, "now go get ready."

"Okay," she replied, walking into her room.

Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me into our room, both of us getting ready.

"I can't believe you did that," Alex said, "you really are too nice."

I shrugged, "you saw how she looked, and I remember how it was to tell everyone, so I figured why not, and I helped her."

"Well you're very sweet," Alex mumbled, kissing me on the lips. I smiled and pulled away, grabbing Daniel out of his crib. Alex held our bedroom door open for me, and I walked into the living room, where everyone was standing, waiting on us.

"Let's go!" Jack yelled, running out of the house, we all groaned and followed him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like it! Again, the outfit is on Polyvore.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

I sat down at the table, with Kara, Katie, and Alex beside me. Rian, Zack, and Jack sat on the other side, while Daniel was sleeping in his stroller.

"To think," Jack mumbled, "he's going to have a sibling."

"Yeah," I smiled falsely, glaring at Katie, "he will."

Alex squeezed my hand under the table and I relaxed a little.

A waiter came by and sat some champagne on the table. Rian popped the cork and starting filling glasses up.

"None for me," Katie said, sipping her water.

"Why?" Jack asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"I don't feel like any," Katie snapped, and Kara, Alex and I shared a look.

"Okay," Jack said, backing off.

"So," I said, starting a new topic, "how's recording?"

"Amazing," the guys said, all at once.

"You'll love it," Zack announced, "as usual."

"Very true," I agreed, "every album is better than the last."

"Thanks babe," Alex whispered, kissing my cheek, "that means a lot to me."

"Tell her how many songs are about her," Rian mumbled, smirking at me.

"Seriously?" I asked Alex, and he nodded, blushing. "I think it's sweet," I whispered in his ear, and I kissed his cheek.

"Are we ready to order?" The waiter asked and we all nodded.

~!~

"This smells amazing," Katie stated, looking at her Pasta Alfredo. I smiled at her and started eating my own dinner.

"Lexi," Alex poked my side, "look at Katie."

I looked over at Katie who had gone pale white, and she looked sick. "Fuck," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me," Katie said, running away from the table and going into the bathroom.

"C'mon," I groaned, getting up from the table, Kara followed me.

"Is she okay?" Jack called after us, I just ignored him.

"Katie," I whispered, walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah," she moaned, coming out of a stall.

"I'm sorry," I said, hugging her, "I know this sucks."

"Please tell me your going to tell Jack now," Kara said, "you really need to."

"You think?" Katie asked, and she had worry in her eyes.

"We'll be there for you," I added, rubbing her back, "but Kara's right."

Katie sighed, "okay. I'm going to do it. But at home."

"Then let's leave," Kara said, leaving the bathroom. Katie and I followed behind her.

"Let's go guys," I stated, looking at everyone at the table.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on!" Jack demanded.

"At home," I said through gritted teeth, and Jack got up, storming out of the restaurant.

~!~

When we all got home we went into our rooms to change, then we met back out in the living room. I sat on the floor with my head on Alex's shoulder, both of us holding hands.

"Start explaining," Jack said, looking at me.

"I'm not pregnant," I announced.

"What?" Jack gasped. Rian and Zack didn't look to surprised, but Jack looked shocked. "Does that mean…" Jack looked at Katie.

"Yes," Katie whispered, "I'm pregnant." **  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you like it! (Because this chapter is set in the same day as the last chapter, there is no new outfit.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

"Jack?" Katie asked, softly. "Talk to me."

Jack sat on the couch, speechless.

I bit my lip, not sure what to do. Katie looked like she was about to burst into tears, and everyone else was just watching Jack.

"C'mon," Alex said, grabbing Jack's arm and leading him outside.

"Congratulations," Rian said to Katie, and he and Zack gave her a hug. She returned it, but she looked sad.

"We're here for you," Zack mumbled, kissing her cheek. "For everything."

"I'll need you guys," she replied, "so, thank you."

"No problem," Rian replied, letting her go. Then him and Zack walked into Rian's and Kara's bedroom and shut the door, probably understanding that Katie didn't want to talk with them around.

"Jack doesn't want it," Katie stated, sitting down on the couch, "I can sense it."

"Katie!" Kara yelled, "never say that!"

"What?" Katie snapped, "it's true."

"Jack would never, ever make you do that," I said, sitting next to her. "Never."

"You think?" Katie asked.

"He wouldn't," Kara agreed, "he loves you, so he'll love the baby."

"I hope," Katie rubbed her stomach, "because I do."

Kara and I smiled at each other, then we hugged Katie, letting her know we were here for her.

* * *

Alex POV

"Jack," I said, shaking him, "talk to me."

"I," Jack started, then he shut his mouth. "I don't know."

"You don't know what?" I asked, realizing this was going to be a very long conversation.

"I don't know how it happened," Jack answered, blushing.

"Well," I sighed, "when was the last time you two…" I left the sentence hanging.

"Well," Jack smirked, "I don't know about you and Lexi, but Katie and I-"

"Okay," I cut him off, "forget about that question. I'm sure Katie knows how far along she is."

"What do I do?" Jack asked, softy.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"How do I treat her? What do I do with a kid? Do I want a kid?" Jack replied.

"Well you better want a kid," I said, "because you don't have a choice now. I'm not letting you leave her."

"I don't want to leave her, I love her," Jack stated, "a lot."

I smiled, "then you're ready for a kid. You may not think so, but over the next few months you'll realize it."

"You sure?" Jack questioned.

"I've been through this," I answered, "of course I'm sure."

"Okay," Jack sighed. "So next question, how do I treat her?"

"Be nice," I replied, "if she asks you to do something, do it. Hold her hair back when she's throwing up, and comfort her when she freaks out."

"Sounds easy," Jack said.

I chuckled, "it's harder than it sounds, but you'll figure it out."

"Is it hard?" Jack asked, looking at me.

"Is what hard?" I inquired.

"Having a kid and being in a band," Jack answered.

"It makes you appreciate being home," I said, "and your priorities change. Instead of wanting to out and party, now I want to stay home with Lexi and Daniel."

"Do you think it'll change for me?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I think it will. And I think your going to be a great dad. I mean your kid might be messed up, but," I shrugged, "so will mine."

Jack laughed, "true."

"So, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jack stood up, "I'll be okay."

"Good," I said, walking back into the house.

* * *

Lexi POV

When Alex and Jack came back into the house, Alex came over and hugged me tightly, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, kissing my neck.

"I love you, too," I whispered back, kissing his lips.

Alex smiled and kissed my forehead, then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Katie," Jack whispered, and Katie stood up. "I love you," Jack continued, "and I love our baby too."

Katie started to tear up, and she hugged Jack tightly. Jack kissed Katie on the lips, then laid his hand on her stomach, grinning hugely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review! And the outfit's on my Polyvore!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

"Hey," Alex whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I giggled, setting my eyeliner on the bathroom counter.

Alex shrugged, "nothing."

I rolled my eyes, "you're weird."

"So are you," Alex pointed out, sitting on the counter.

"True," I replied, putting the rest of my makeup on.

"You don't need all of this," Alex whispered, looking through my makeup bag, "you're beautiful without it."

I blushed, "you're a liar."

"Am not," he replied.

"What are you doing today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Same old, same old," he mumbled, "recording. You and Kara are taking Katie to the doctors right?"

"Yep," I answered, walking into the bedroom to change. I picked out skinny jeans and tank top and changed. Alex laid on the bed, watching me. "You're acting weird today," I said, sitting down beside him, "what's going on?"

Alex shrugged, "I'm just bored."

"Then go do something," I replied, laying down on the bed.

"Okay," Alex said, and he flopped down on top of me, kissing me roughly.

I rolled my eyes, so that's what he wanted, I thought.

"Hey," Katie said, coming into our room, "we need to leave."

"You going without her," Alex stated, pinning my arms to the bed, "sorry."

"No," Katie replied, crossing her arms over her chest, "she's not."

"Yes, she is," Alex argued.

I sighed, I knew where this was going.

"Guys!" I shouted, getting their attention, "I'm going."

"No!" Alex cried, burying his head on my neck, "don't leave."

I rolled out from under him, "sorry, babe."

"We're finishing this later," Alex replied, following Katie and I out of our room.

"I know," I said, kissing him on the lips, lightly. "Bye."

"Love ya," Alex shouted, leaving the house and going into the main house.

"Ready?" I asked Katie, and she nodded.

I linked my arm with hers, "where's Kara?"

"In the car," Katie answered, pulling me out of our house, and into Jack's car.

~!~

"Hey," I said, walking into the main house.

"Hey," the guys replied, sitting on the couch in the family room.

"How was the doctor's?" Jack asked, looking at Katie.

"Fine," Katie answered, "it's healthy."

"Good," Jack smiled, pulling Katie onto his lap.

I smirked and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a Powerade out of the fridge, Alex followed me.

"How was recording?" I asked him, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Ugh," Alex groaned, "it got cut short, because John (their record producer) had some family thing to go to."

"I'm sorry, babe," I said, rubbing his back, "who was recording."

"Jack," he laughed, "so, it didn't matter."

I smiled and pulled Alex into the family room, both of us laying on the floor, our backs against the couch.

The guys were watching some football game, so I got up and got Daniel out of his playpen.

"Holy shit," I whispered, feeling Daniel's head, it was on fire.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, urgently.

"Feel his head," I answered.

Kara, Katie and Alex came over to me, and felt Daniel's head.

"That's seriously not good," Katie stated, "like, that's the highest fever I've ever felt."

"Yeah," I agreed, and I looked at Alex. He looked into my eyes and we had a silent conversation. "Okay," I sighed, "everyone get their jackets, we're going to the hospital."

Alex grabbed Daniel and put him in his car seat, then he ran out to the car, with Katie, Jack, Kara, and Zack following him.

"It's going to be okay," Rian whispered, pulling me into a hug, "I promise."

"I hope so," I whispered back, and we both ran out of the house, into the car.

~!~

"Okay," Daniel's doctor, Dr. Liu, said, leading Alex and I into her office.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting down on a chair. Alex sat in the one beside mine.

"Basically," the doctor sighed, "Daniel has pneumonia. Badly."**  
**

I closed my eyes and felt my heart shatter, and when I looked over at Alex, I knew he felt the same way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to AlexGeeeeIsLove because she's starting to write her story again, and I know she loves Daniel, so she'll like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review! And the outfit is on my Polyvore!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

I sat on the couch in our guest house, staring at the T.V. screen.

The hospital would only us stay during visiting hours, and sometimes the hospital wouldn't even let us stay then, because Daniel needed rest. That was the case today, so the guys were recording.

Katie and Kara were sitting with me on the couch, and they smiled sadly at me.

"Lexi," Katie whispered, "let's go by the guys."

"If you want to," Kara added.

Ever since Daniel had gotten sick, everyone was treating Alex and I differently. To be honest, I was sick of it. I wish they would just treat us normal again.

"Sure," I mumbled, "but I'm going to get a shower first."

"Okay," Kara kissed my cheek, "we'll be in the recording studio."

"I'll be over in a second," I replied, walking into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in.

As soon as I got in, I picked up my razor. I had been itching to cut ever since I found out Daniel was sick. I knew I shouldn't do it, but this was the only way I was going to feel better.

I felt the blade cut into my skin, and I smiled, forgetting how good this felt.

Yes, I knew this was sick. But if you were in my position, you would be doing the exact same thing.

I finished showering and I got out, changing into a tank top and a pair of Alex's basketball shorts. I put a sweatshirt on, to hide my wrist, and I left the bathroom.

I walked into the main house, and down into the basement, where everyone but Zack was sitting on the couch.

"You look happier," Kara observed, when I walked in.

"I just needed a good shower," I replied, sitting on Alex's lap, he kissed my cheek.

"I'm so bored," Jack complained, "there's nothing to do!"

"We should do something fun," Katie suggested, "like go to the beach?"

"When is Zack getting out?" I asked.

"Four," Alex answered, "I think we should go."

"Then we will!" Kara shouted.

"Hey babe," Alex whispered in my ear, "why are you wearing a hoodie?"

"I'm cold," I giggled, and Alex smiled, kissing me on the lips. "Why?"

He shrugged, "just wondering."

I nodded and snuggled into his arms, hating that I just lied to him.

~!~

"C'mon!" Jack shouted from the living room, "I really wanna go!"

"We're coming!" I shouted, walking out of Alex's and mine bedroom. I was still wearing my hoddie, over my bathing suit.

"Good," Jack groaned, walking out of the house and into the car, everyone followed.

We drove to the beach and I got out of the car, starting to walk into the sand. Alex grabbed my hand, and we started walking, while everyone else ran into the water.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked me.

I shrugged, "everything. You?"

"Same," he sighed, "do you think he'll be okay?"

I stopped walking, Alex had never asked me that. I knew we were both thinking it, but we never voiced it.

"I hope so," I answered, "you?"

"I think he will," Alex smiled, "I have this weird feeling that he will."

"Well, I hope that your weird feeling is right," I replied, "If anything were to happen…"

"Hey, hey, hey," Alex stopped me, "don't think like that. Ever."

I nodded and I laid my head on Alex's chest, letting a tear slip out of my eye. Alex tilted my chin up and he pressed his lips to mine, I kissed back and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We both pulled back for air, and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay," he whispered in my ear.

I pulled away from him, "it better be. Or we're getting a new kid."

"Well," Alex smirked, "that's easy to accomplish."

I rolled my eyes at him, "you're not funny."

"Oh really?" Alex asked, and I nodded. Alex laughed and he picked me up, placing me on his back, then he started running back toward everyone else.

"Alex," I shouted, laughing, "you're so weird."

"I know," he stopped running, and he put me down. I walked into the water and stood by Kara.

"Take off your jacket!" She screamed, "it's going to get wet."

"I guess," I shrugged, forgetting about the cut on my wrist. I threw my jacket into the sand, and walked back into the water.

Rian smiled at me, then he saw the cut.

"Hey Lexi!" Rian shouted, holding out his hand, "come, walk with me."

Shit, I thought, and I took his hand. We both walked away from our group, and we stopped in the middle of the water.

"You didn't," Rian said, his voice low.

I bit my lip, not sure what to say.

"You did," Rian sighed, "what the fuck, Lexi?"

"Rian," I hissed, "stop yelling."

"Did you?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

I sighed, "yes. But!" I cut off what he was going to say, "it's a one time deal. I had a lapse of self control, it won't happen again."

"You better swear to God, Lexi," Rian said, and I nodded my head.

"Don't tell anyone," I stated.

"I won't," he promised, "but if it happens one more time, I am."

"Okay," I replied.

Rian grabbed my hand and we both started walking back to our group.

I wasn't sure if I could keep my promise, but I sure as hell was going to try. **  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**IT'S BACK!  
Along with a new co-writer!**

**She wrote this chapter and I'll write the next one!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

I'm not going to lie, I felt bad about cutting, I really did. But if it made me happy, what was so bad about it? I wasn't killing myself and it made me feel better about what was happening with Daniel. I was itching to cut again, but if anyone saw I would be in deep; deep shit.

I sighed and rolled out of bed the next morning and recovered Alex with the blanket. I kissed his forehead and went downstairs. I sighed and went to get breakfast to find Katie eating everything in sight with Jack looking at her with wide eyes.

"Why am I so hungry!" She asked me

"Well, you are eating for two people now. Hey, try this," I said and went to the fridge. I took out deli turkey, white sliced bread and Nutella. I made the sandwich and put in front of Katie. She took a big bite and smiled at me.

"This is the best thing I have ever tasted." Katie said

"I know, but it's only delicious when you're pregnant," I said and frowned, suddenly that sandwich was looking really good right now. Rian came into the room and gave me a look. I smiled at him. Alex followed after soon.

"Let's go visit Danie,." Alex said. I was thinking that we should do that today too. I smiled and grabbed my purse before we went out the door.

When we got to the hospital we already knew where to go. We saw little tiny Daniel in his hospital bed. I tear up. I did this every time.

"My Baby." I whispered and kissed his forehead. "My poor little baby," I said and started to sob. Alex pulled me into a hug. My eyes widened and I ran into the bathroom. I shut the door in Alex's face and threw up the contents of my breakfast.

Oh god.

I quickly took out my iPhone from my pants pocket. I opened the app that tracked my period and gasped, I was ten days late. Oh my god. Alex was banging on the door.

"Lexi! Lexi! Get in here!" he yelled. I put my phone in my pants, flushed the toilet and ran out. Daniel's eyes were open.

"Doctor!" I yelled and one came running in.

"Oh baby! Daniel!" I said and kissed his forehead over and over again.

"Mama." He said and tugged at my hair. I wanted to pick him up but he had IVs.

"Daniel!" Alex said

"Dada!" he said and I started to cry.

"Mama." He said again.

"His temperature has gone down and he should be on the road to recovery, we will want to keep him here until his temperature is normal again," The doctor said, and I nodded.

"Could I talk to you in the hall for a second?" I asked the doctor. He nodded and walked outside. I motioned for Alex to stay with Daniel.

"I think I might be pregnant. Is there some sort of test I could take right here?" I asked.

"Yes, ome with me," he said He asked me to pee in a cup and I did. I went back to Alex who was playing rock paper scissors with Daniel.

"Are you okay?" he asked "You threw up before."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. About ten minutes later the doctor came in.

"Miss. You're pregnant. Congrats." He said and smiled at me. Alex looked at me with wide eyes.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me forever to update this story guys, but I am now! And that's what counts. I'll write the next chapter for this later today.**

**OH! And to anyone who has a DeviantArt account, or wants to read a new fanfiction, go to my profile page on here and click on my DeviantArt link. It'll take you to my profile page there, then just click on the deviation that says "We Stitch These Wounds 1" (it's in the middle of the page, you can't miss it.) It's a story written by me and one of my friends on there, we're up to 43 chapters! And we're not done yet! Check it out!**

**And say thank you to my co-writer! I won't tell you who it is, but here's a hint, she's an awesome ATL author on here. (Although that doesn't narrow it down, LOL.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Lexi POV

"Lexi," Alex said, slowly. "A word, outside, now."

I sighed and followed him, leaving the doctor with Daniel. I shut the door and Alex looked at me, shocked. I couldn't tell if he was happy or not.

"I can't believe it," Alex whispered, "another baby."

"Are you happy?" I asked, trying to figure him out.

Alex smiled, "yeah, actually. Just scared."

"Babe," I hugged him, "we have one already, why are you scared now?"

"Look at Daniel," he sighed, "what if that happens again? To the next one."

"It won't," I replied, "promise."

"'Kay," he whispered, leaning his head on my shoulder. "So how long have you known?" he mumbled.

"I just found out," I answered.

"No," Alex looked at me, "c'mon. I know you, we both know that you knew before today."

"True," I smiled, then shrugged. "I didn't feel good a week ago, maybe then, I guess. It kinda hit me this morning though, when I made Katie some food, it looked really good."

"The Nutella sandwich?" Alex guessed.

"Yeah," I laughed. He grimaced, which made me laugh harder, "it's good."

"Okay, sure," he replied, rolling his eyes.

I sighed and Alex smiled at me, pulling me into a hug. "Congrads," he whispered.

"And too you to," I replied. Alex put his hand on my stomach and I smiled, putting my hand on top of his.

"Let's say goodbye to Daniel, then get out of here," I suggested.

"Sounds good," Alex replied, holding the door open for me.

~!~

"Hey!" Alex and I called when we got back to the guesthouse. Everyone was chilling out in the living room, watching T.V.

"How's Daniel?" Kara asked, looking worried.

"He needs to stay there a few more day and then he can come home!" I replied.

Everyone screamed, getting up from their various spots to hug Alex and I.

"See," Rian looked at me, "I told you everything would be okay."

"I know," I sighed, "and it is."

"Better, actually," Alex smiled.

"What do you mean?" Zack inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"Guess what?" I asked the room, while Alex wrapped his arms around me, laying his head on my shoulder.

Jack opened his mouth, but Katie beat him, putting her hand over his mouth. "Before Jack starts rambling about stupid things, I would suggest you guys just tell us."

"Okay," I smiled. I nudged Alex in the stomach, which meant he was supposed to tell them.

"Well," Alex grinned, "Lexi's pregnant."

"What?" everyone shrieked in unison.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter wasn't the best, but I'm suuuuper tired now. Sorry!**

**Time for Carlin Davis (my co-writer) to write the next chapter!**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Lexi POV

Katie came up and hugged me. I felt my stomach get that familiar queasiness.

"Are you feeling sick right now?" she asked me.

"Yes." I said

"Me too!" she yelled.

"I call the downstairs bathroom!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom. Katie ran upstairs, Jack followed her and Alex followed me to hold my hair back. I thanked him and washed out my mouth in the porcelain sink.

"I'm hungry," I said and went into the kitchen to find Katie eating a Nutella sandwich. I took the other half and bit into it. Yum.

"We have to go to the studio. Bye babe," Alex said and kissed me. Jack said bye to Katie and left as well. Now it was just us three girls.

"Now I'm the one without a bun in the oven," Kara stated and laughed

"Haha, well it's only a matter of time," I said and wiggled my eyebrows (something I learned from Alex.)

"Don't joke I'm not ready for that." Kara replied, looking slightly freaked out. "Excuse me," I said and headed to Alex's and I's bathroom.

I silently took out my razor and cut into my skin. I smiled at the familiar feeling of metal-on-skin, and then I looked down at my arm. Shit, I thought. The cut was bleeding too much. I was out of practice. I wrapped a towel around my arm, then started to feel dizzy. I couldn't do this to myself anymore. I couldn't do it to the baby. I needed help.

When I exited the bathroom (wearing a hoddie) Kara and Katie were talking quietly about her baby.

"Have you thought of names?" I asked.

"Jack and I have kicked around a few names but I don't know," she shrugged, "when it gets closer we'll talk more seriously."

I nodded and grabbed two waters out of the fridge, "I'll see you guys later, I need to go talk to someone."

"Okay," Kara said, slowly. "What about us?"

"Um," I thought, then shook my head. "No, sorry guys."

"It's okay," Katie smiled at me, "go do what you have to do."

I nodded and left the house, heading over to the recording studio. When I entered I saw Rian sitting on the couch, and Alex was in the recording booth. He waved me, then continued to sing.

"Where are Jack and Zack?" I asked.

"Out getting lunch," Rian replied, "why?"

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

"Sure," Rian answered, getting up from the couch and following me. I made sure no one was in the living room, then I sat down on the couch, and Rian sat next to me. I handed him the water and leaned into the couch.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm still cutting," I mumbled, "but I want help. I want to stop."

* * *

**My co-writer wrote this one and I'll write the next!**

**Review!**

**Question (I keep forgetting to do this!): Who's your favorite person(s) to watch on Youtube?**

**I LOVE DesandNate and The Allen and Craig Show. **


	15. Chapter 15

To my readers/subscribers,

I'm really sorry what I'm about to tell you guys, but I have too. Starting at this moment, I'm not writing fan fiction anymore. All of my stories are ON HOLD.

I have a lot of reasons for this, but one of them is that I'm just not that in love with ATL as I use to be. Don't get me wrong, I still love them and I'll buy their new record when it comes out, but my music taste has changed. I use to listen to pop punk/alternative and now I listen to screamo/hardcore. That influences what you want to write about majorly.

Another reason is that I don't have time too. Right now I'm busy recording my own music, trying to hang out with friends, and doing well in school. With all of that going on, I don't have time to sit down and write a good chapter, and even if I did have time, I'd put it off.

I'll still read all of your stories, and continue to co-write the stories I am at the moment, but I won't be doing my own stories. Maybe one day I'll go back and finish them, but I don't see that happening right now.

The only site I'm writing on right now is DeviantArt, and those are original co-fics. If you want to read those, please do! I'm working on one right now, which is called "Ill-Fated" and it's being written by me and my friend on there, BlackPinto. Check us both out!There's a link to my profile for that site on my profile here.

I'm sorry about all of this guys, I feel like I'm letting you all down, but you have to understand that I just don't have time to write, nor do I want to.

Message me on here, if you still want to talk. I might not answer when you first send it, but at some point I will.

Hope you all have a wonderful holiday season!

-Alicia a.k.a paranorama-alchemy


End file.
